1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imidazole derivatives and physiologically acceptable salts thereof, said derivatives and salts having antiepileptic action, and antiepileptics containing the derivatives and salts as effective ingredients. The imidazole derivatives of the present invention are useful for the treatment of convulsive diseases such as epilepsy
2. Description of the Related Art
Some imidazole derivatives having antiepileptic action have been known to date. Reference may be had, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 81269/1979, 19294/1980 and 29376/1989.
Furthermore, phenobarbital, phenytoin and sodium valproate are widely used as antiepileptics for the treatment of convulsive diseases such as epilepsy.
They are however not fully satisfactory in the strength of action, prolonged action and the level of side effects.